1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to resolving contention for access to a smaller pool of broadcasting resources.
2. Background
In typical IEEE 802.11 systems, the duration of a broadcast is proportional to the size of the packet. In a synchronous and distributed system with a common frame-based structure, broadcast resources are allocated for transmitting broadcast information. If broadcast packets exceed the size of the broadcast resources, the broadcast information may be spread over two or more transmissions. Spreading the broadcast information over additional transmissions increases the latency of a broadcast. A method and an apparatus are needed for improving the efficiency of transmitting broadcast information.